Legend of Zelda: Ben Drowned
by Paige1993ful
Summary: Link goes home after saving Termina. He gave up on finding Navi, and then he decided to go back to Hyrule. The next day, Link's kidnapped by a Creepypasta boy named "Ben". Will Saria and her friends save Link? This is a sequel to "Majora's Mask". Warning: This is rated: T. I might put "M", in case of more violence and blood. A/N: This is my own "Ben Drowned".
1. Chapter 1- Link has Been Kidnapped

**Link's POV**

I came back to Kokiri Forest, because I gave up on finding Navi, then I went to my house. But then I was thinking about Navi. What's going to happened to her? But then I went out of my house. Epona was whinnying.

"Don't worry, Epona. I'll take you back to Lon Lon Ranch." I took Epona to Lon Lon Ranch.

So in the middle of night, I went to Lon Lon Ranch with Epona. Then I saw Malon!

"Fairy boy, is that you!?" she cried.

"Um... I'm here to give your horse back."

"No. It's okay. You can keep it. Are you tired?"

"Yeah. I think I should go home."

"Okay. See ya, Link! " She waves.

When I got home at night, Saria was there in my house.

"Welcome home, Link!" she smiled.

"Saria... I could-"

"No need to explain! I'm glad you came back. You seemed tired. Do you want to rest?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, I'll show you the stuff I had when I went to Termina."

"See you tomorrow." She went outside of my house, and I went to sleep.

**Mido's PoV:**

I was bored, so I went outside to see Saria. She was happy. I know what she's thinking! I knew It! I knew Link would come back! B-blast it! I'm getting more jealous!

Saria stared at me angrily. "Don't even think of bullying Link! He's back, and I won't be your friend anymore! So, you have to be nice to Link, got it!?"

"...Got it..." I said, quieter.

"GOT IT!?" She shouts.

"Yes, ma'am!" I said, and ran into my house.

**Saria's PoV:**

'That bum! I don't know what he's up to, but I might as well go to bed as well.' I thought. And I went home.

**The Next Morning at 10:30**

I was waiting for Link for hours to come out of his house. "Link!?"

No answer.

"Hey Link, are you still asleep!?"

Still no answer.

'That's strange?' I thought, but then Mido laughs and said, "Ha ha ha ha! He'll never wake up! That lazy..."

"What?"

"Go and check in his house if you think that's funny! Well? What are you waiting for? NOW!"

Mido went in to Link's house and he saw a letter on Link's bed.

"Link has been kidnapped! Link has been kidnapped!"

"What!?" I ran into Link's house. Mido showed me a letter. I started reading.

* * *

**{If you want to see your best friend, meet me at the Ice Cavern! After you go through Zora's Domain. Or else, he will be frozen to death.**

**From Ben**

* * *

"I can't believe... he's been kidnapped..." I'm so worried for Link. I hope he's going to be OK! I'm so upset! I have no choice but to set on an adventure, even though Kokiri die if they leave the forest. "I'm going to go on a quest to save Link! On my own."

"You can't, Saria!"

"I have to. If I don't, Link will die!" I said to Mido, and he passed a sword to me.

"Take this sword if you want to save Link... I hope you to stay alive."

"Thanks, Mido!" So I set on my journey to save Link.

**Oh no! Link been Kidnapped by Ben and End up in Ice Cavern Will Saria save Link. or will she needs help of her friends.**

**Don't forget to Review If you want to see BEN torturing Link.**


	2. Chapter 2 Malon's being Emotional

Link's PoV:

Ice Cavern

I woke up, but I felt so cold, I couldn't move. "Hello, Link..." I heard a evil voice. 'Is he Ganondorf?' I thought. 'No... It's not. Majora is it? Brrr... I feel freezing.' "Aw... You cold?"

"Who are you!? What do you want with me!?" I shouted.

"Hee hee hee... I am Ben. So, let's play a game..." He clicked his fingers and I'm tied up with chains, and it was tightened.

"Ugh!" it was painful.

"After you defeated Majora's Mask, I was freed from the spirit, thanks to your Ocarina!"

"My Ocarina!?"

"Yes, the song you played."

"Wait, was it the "Song of Emptiness"?" I guessed.

"You guessed it. It was the "Elegy of Emptiness". It creates souls of statues. And do you know what the soul of that statue is?"

"..."

"Me! Muahahahaha! What's wrong? Are you cold?" I was shivering. I can't move because of the chains, and it's killing me... Someone, help me... I feel... Then, Ben pulled hair. "Don't even think about it. Wait 'till you see your weaknesses: ReDead, Skulltula, and Wall Master."

"No... You wouldn't! No! NOOO!" I screamed.

"Oh, come now! Our fun has just begun!" Ben starts an evil grin.

Saria's PoV:

11:00 at Hyrule Field

Day 1

I'm in a field. I have that sword that Link left. I have to go to Hyrule Castle, and tell Princess Zelda. Then, suddenly, a young girl named Malon came out and then stopped. "Have you seen Link around here, miss?"

"Are you Malon?" I ask.

"Yes, but where's Link?"

"..." I started to tell the truth. "Malon..."

"Yes, miss?"

I sigh. "...Link... he's been kidnapped..."

"WHAT!?" She gasped.

"Take a look at the letter." I showed it, and Malon took it and read it.

If you want to see your best friend, meet me at the Ice Cavern! After you go through Zora's Domain. Or else, he will be frozen to death.

From Ben

"Oh Din... No... It can't be..." She started to shed her tears.

"I'm sorry, Malon!"

"I-I c-can't b-believe he's been k-kidnapped...! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO GET KIDNAPPED!?" she cried, and I hugged her, to calm her down.

"It's okay... I'll save Link soon..."


	3. Chapter 3 on an Adventures

**Malon's POV**

I can't believe Link's been kidnapped by this Ben guy!" I gasped. That girl told me that was all true.

"Sadly, yes."

"After he came back!"

"..."

I was sad and started walking away, but then I stopped. "What's your name?" I asked her name.

"I'm Saria."

"Wait there, Saria. I'll be back." I ran to Lon Lon Ranch, to get my stuff ready.

A Few Minutes later

I came back with an axe. Saria's jaw dropped. "Where did you get that weapon, anyway!?"

"I had it for avenge for kidnapping my friend, when he just came back!"

"..." Saria was lost for words.

"So, what are we waiting for!?"

"We have to go and see Princess Zelda first."

"Oh." Saria and I decide to go to Hyrule Castle.

**Authors's PoV**:

Meanwhile, at the Ice Cavern...

Link's tied up with chains and he can't break free.

**Link's PoV:**

"Ah... What's this?" Ben took my Ocarina out off my pocket.

"W...What are you doing?" I tried to talk.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm going to play this song for you." He smirks. Ben played the "Song of Healing" backwards. I couldn't hear what tune he's playing. He stops playing the song. "This song is called the "Song of Unhealing"!" He laughed evilly, and started playing it.

"S-Stop...!" Then, I collapsed.

"Don't worry, Link... This song will give you nightmares! Mwahahahaha!"


	4. Chapter 4 Torturing Link?

**Ben's PoV:**

**At the Ice Cavern...**

Link was fast asleep. I touched his forehead. I grinned evilly. "... It won't be long now... When you wake up... I'll take you somewhere warmer... Then, we'll play together..." I laughed evilly.

"No... No... No...!" Link muttered while he's asleep. "... Don't... torture... me..." I started to grin more, like he gave me an idea:

"If he doesn't play with me, I'm going to torture him, and make sure he doesn't refuse...!" I smirked.

**Link's PoV:**

I was outside of Clock Town. No enemies were there, except the Happy Mask Salesman, Skull Kid, and the Elegy of Emptiness statue of me. I ran to them, but Skull Kid was looking at Clock Town, and the Happy Mask Salesman stared at me while I was moving.

Then I heard a voice in my head. It said, "Play the "Song of Healing"." I didn't have a choice. I took out my Ocarina, played the "Song of Healing", and then a flashback of an angry Happy Mask Salesman happened, and I was set on fire. I fell over. I couldn't move, and my vision was fading. Then, I heard a voice... "You shouldn't have done that..." That was the first time it said that to me. Am I really dying...?

**At Dodongo's Cavern**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. "Where Am I?" I felt warm, but I didn't feel in pain.

"You're in Dodongo's Cavern now. I set you free while you were asleep. I even teleported from the Ice Cavern to here."

"Why...?" I asked.

"You're my playmate now, so let's play a game."

"What!?"

"A game!" Ben's voice has gone devilish.

"What do you mean!?" I asked.

"A game!" he repeated.

"NO!" I shouted. "I will not play with you! I will not be your playmate! You got that!?" I shouted, angrily, and stood up to Ben.

"Aww... You're making Ben lonely." Ben's smile started to fade.

"You know my name, but you don't know who I really am! I am the one who saved both Hyrule and Termina! I have the Triforce of Courage! I defeated Ganon and Majora! And I am the Hero of Time!"

"Hee, hee!" Ben clicked his fingers.

"W-what the...?" I got tied up by these darn chains again! And this time it's a lot tighter! "Ugh! W-What is this!?"

"Muahahahaha!" Ben laughed, evilly. "If you don't play with me, I dare you to eat a bug." He picks up a beetle. I'm struggling, but it was no use, I couldn't set free. "This is part of a game. I will put a blindfold on so you won't see." He Blindfolded me. "Now you will eat this bug! Mwahahahaha!" I close my mouth tightly, but Ben pushed the bug in to my mouth, and I swallowed it, but I was coughing and I spit it out at Ben. Ben got mad. He punched me in the face, which made my nose and mouth bleed. "Why did you spit at me!? Our fun has just begun!"

"Y-You said that before..."

"Shuddup!" And he pulled my hair. "I'm going to torture you! And then, you'll become brainwashed, and then, you won't remember your pitiful friend. You'll only remember ME!" He started to show me a tarantula, a big, hairy spider, and was poisonous. "Now, you will eat that tarantula!"

"ARRRRRRRGH!" I screamed with fear.

**Skull Kid's PoV:**

**Lost Woods**

I was playing the flute, when I heard Link screaming.

"... Argh..."

I clenched my fist. "My friend's in trouble. Angry Mask Salesman! You hurt my friend, I hunt you down!"

So that's how I set on my journey to rescue Link, who taught me "Saria's Song".

* * *

**A/N: Wow... Skull Kid calls Happy Mask Salesman Angry Mask Salesman.**

**Next chapter is where Saria and Malon to tell Princess Zelda about Link being Kidnapped.**

* * *

**UPDATE: I won't be making Another chapter Because I got collage Tomorrow. :'(**

**I'm Only make another chapter on Day off, Holiday and weekends**

**Sorry I didn't make one because i've been busy.**

**Feel free to Review or PM me.**

**-Paige1993ful**


End file.
